


Spa Mommy

by Luvlives4eva



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Spa day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvlives4eva/pseuds/Luvlives4eva
Summary: Pregnancy can be tough! But luckily, you have Jaehee by your side to ease the pain.A request from a lovely reader!





	Spa Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurenthelily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenthelily/gifts).



_“Ughhh…” you groaned, stretching out your sore back. Nothing was comfortable today, not even the rocker you and your partner had just recently purchased._

_Feeling restless and a tad irritable from the pain, you slowly propelled yourself forward off the rocker._

_“Ah ouchie ouchie!” you winced quietly as you stood on your swollen feet._

_At seven months pregnant, it’s safe to say that you have absolutely had it. This pregnancy turned out to be a bit of a rough one. You knew at the end of it all, when Jaehee and you held your little boy, it would all be worth it._

_“Owwww…”_

_But right now, you couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated._

_“Sugar?” you heard Jaehee’s voice coming down the hallway. “Are you alright?”_

_You let out a tiny sigh at hearing her soothing voice, it actually made you feel a little better._

_She came through the doorway with a concerned look on her face and the glass of warm milk she had prepared for you._

_“I’m okay honey, thank you.” you rubbed your back with one hand and grabbed the mug with the other._

_“Is it the back pain again? Are you sure we shouldn’t go see the doctor?” she pressed gently._

_You waved your hand with a little smile. “No no, I’m fine. I think I’m starting to get used to it honestly.” you chuckled and placed a hand on your belly._

_Jaehee pursed her lips in worry. She had the tendency to overthink and worry over things, even more so during your pregnancy._

_“Really, I promise I’m okay.” you gave her shoulder a soft pat._

_The look of concern still present on her face, she spoke up after a moment. “There must be something I can do.” she said._

_You sipped your milk and smiled at her. “Knowing that you care so much to be concerned is enough for me sweetie.” you said sincerely._

_*ding ding ding*_

_Your eyes widened in surprise. “Ah those are my muffins! Give me just a second, I’ll be right back.” you winced and scuttled out of the room._

_Jaehee stood deep in thought, wondering what in the world she could do to ease your pain. She brought a finger up to her lips in concentration._

_“…I think I’ve got it!”_

* * *

“Thank you for walking me back Zen!” you chirped as you fished your keys from your bag. 

“Of course! Thank you for taking the time to have lunch with me.” he flashed a smile. “Too bad Jaehee was too busy to join us. Tell her I said hello for me, okay?” 

“Will do hun! Thanks again!” you grinned and waved from the door.

Opening the door, you hung your bag on the hook and let out a relaxed sigh. “Mm something smells super nice.” you mumbled to yourself. “Wonder if Jaehee bought a new freshener.” 

Looking down to slip off your shoes, her shoes in the cubby had caught your eye. She’s home!

“Jaehee, did you buy a new freshener?” you called out as you walked through the hallway. “It smells wonderful! O-oh!” you stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. 

The lighting was dim and relaxed. You saw some incense burning on the nightstand and little towels set on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh welcome home!” your partner popped out of the the bathroom with a bowl of rosewater in hand. 

“Or should I say…welcome to the spa!” she smiled and set the bowl down on the adjacent nightstand. 

Coming down from the surprise, you looked at her with a bit of excitement in your eyes. “S-spa?” 

Jaehee took your hand and guided you to lay down. “Please lay down and relax.” she said softly. “Let me take care of you today.” 

You couldn’t hide the excited smile that adorned your face. “This is all for me?” you asked in awe.

She couldn’t help but smile at your cuteness. “You’ve been in so much pain lately.” she began. “When we decided that you would carry the baby, part of me honestly had no idea that it could be this hard on you.” she spoke solemnly for a moment. “I want to give you a relaxing afternoon and hopefully help ease the tension you’ve been feeling lately.” 

Her sincere words filled you with the wonderful warm fuzzies. “Oh honey..” you cooed. You felt so loved.

From behind her back, she handed you an fancy paper. “Will you have a look at the spa menu? Choose whatever you like, whatever will make you feel the best.” she hummed. 

Your heart could burst at this point. 

You giddily scanned the menu she created and giggled with joy. “I have to say, this honey mask sounds delightful.” you smiled up at her. 

“A wonderful choice, if you’ll give me a moment, I’ll go prepare my supplies and ingredients.” she could barely suppress a chuckle speaking in her best spa voice. 

“Will you join me? You, the baby, and I can binge Zen’s last drama?” you asked in your sweetest tone. 

Her eyes lit up at your request. “If that’s what you’d like.” she beamed. “I’ll be right back!”

You caught her hand quickly before she walked off. She turned to look back at you.

“You’re going to be a wonderful mom.” you squeezed her hand and whispered. 

She squeezed your hand in turn. 

“So are you.” she replied. 

…

“I love you honey.”

“I love you too sugar.”


End file.
